dimension_clashfandomcom-20200214-history
Dimension Brawl
Dimension Brawl is a 2.5-D fighting game published and developed by Ultima Games. It is the official sequel to Dimension Clash. It is meant as a mod for the upcoming Marvel vs Capcom: Infinite. Summary Unlike its predecessor, Dimension Brawl will be formatted as a 2-v-2 fighter which runs on Unreal Engine, similarly to Capcom's upcoming Marvel vs Capcom: Infinite. However, unlike MvC: Infinite, Dimension Brawl retains the LMHS button scheme that Dimension Clash used. Also, assists are notably absent, replaced with the Active Switch mechanic, where your characters can be switched off during any offensive and defensive option, allowing for extremely tricky set-ups. Game Modes * Offline: ** Story – puts players at the center of a fierce battle as heroes from the multiverse come together to stop the evil Brainiac from collecting this world. ** Arcade – recreates the classic arcade experience. Keep winning to move forward and confront the final boss in an epic showdown of skills. ** Mission – players can do various tutorial missions, or try their hand at advanced character-specific challenges. ** Training – set up a training area with various parameters and hone skills to improve fighting abilities. ** Vs.: *** Player 2 – go head-to-head against another player locally. *** CPU – play solo against an AI-controlled opponent. ** Collection – the Ultima Database contains numerous unlockable items, including cut scenes from the story mode, character/stage information, concept artwork and character/stage audio tracks. * Online: ** Matches: *** Ranked – battle other players online to advance in the rankings. *** Casual – battle other players online without the results affecting the rankings. ** Beginners League – a special league fought between players of Rank 14 or lower. ** Lobby – search for or create a lobby where up to 8 players can engage in simultaneous player-vs-player matches. ** Rankings – view the rankings of players from all over the world. ** Replay Settings – configure replay settings and view replays. * Options Characters The full retail roster contains 36 playable characters, 25 of them new to the Dimension Clash series but 17 of these 25 new to the Ultima crossovers in general. Ultima has also announced six DLC characters that will actually be free if one pre-orders the game, who have since been revealed via a promotional picture on Ultima's Twitter. Half of the DLC characters are returning combatants from Dimension Clash, while the other half debut in Dimension Brawl, with two characters carried over from the Fighter's Island series and the other makes his Ultima crossover debut here. In addition, Ultima announced that the game's final boss would be known as Brainiac Cell, an original being that is a physical combination of Brainiac and Cell, the game's two main villains. In early May 2018, it was announced that a second wave of 6 downloadable characters would come out in the summer of the same year. Only one of them is a returning veteran from Ultimate Dimension Clash. * Ryu (Street Fighter) * Jimmy (Brutal Fists) * Cassie Cage (Mortal Kombat) * Starkiller (Star Wars) * Morrigan (Darkstalkers) * Geese (Fatal Fury/King of Fighters) * Dragon (The Savage Dragon) * Strider Hiryu (Strider) * Siegfried (Soul Calibur) * Snake (Metal Gear) * Shrek (Shrek) * Tracer (Overwatch) * Rocket Raccoon (Guardians of the Galaxy) * Brainiac (Justice League) * Sonic (Sonic The Hedgehog) * R. Mika (Street Fighter) * Dante (Devil May Cry) * Minerva (Yu-Gi-Oh) * Ogoleithus (Brutal Fists) * Cell (Dragon Ball Z) * Cloud (Final Fantasy) * Yoshimitsu (Tekken) * Bane (Batman) * John (I Know What You Did Last Halloween) * Spider-Man (The Amazing Spider-Man) * Cervantes (Soul Calibur) * Juri (Street Fighter) * SpongeBob (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Knuckles (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Necalli (Street Fighter) * Raiden (Mortal Kombat) * Hsien-Ko (Darkstalkers) * Dormammu (Doctor Strange) * Jason (Friday the 13th) * Aang (Avatar: The Last Airbender) * Kokoro (Dead or Alive) * Bean (Sonic the Fighters) (DLC) * Jackie (Shameless Hatred) (DLC) * Urien (Street Fighter) (DLC) * Spawn (Spawn) (DLC) * Motoko (Ghost in the Shell) (DLC) * Kisara (Yu-Gi-Oh) (DLC) * Duo (Mega Man) (DLC) * Gon (Hunter X Hunter) (DLC) * Psydelia (Heavy Hitters) (DLC) * Lu Bu (Dynasty Warriors) (DLC) * Sokol (PAYDAY) (DLC) * Jedah (Darkstalkers) (DLC) Infinity Stones * Power Stone Infinity Surge: "Powerful attack that launches the enemy back" Infinity Storm: "Raises attack power, and every hit will smash the enemy backwards" * Time Stone Infinity Surge: "Move a set distance at super speed" Infinity Storm: "Enables quick comboing into other attacks when you land a hit. Raises Active Switch Speed." * Space Stone Infinity Surge: "Draws the enemy toward you" Infinity Storm: "Seals the enemy in a force cage, restricting their movement" * Reality Stone Infinity Surge: "Launches an energy burst that homes in on the enemy" Infinity Storm: "Unleashes a different elemental attack depending on the button pressed" * Mind Stone Infinity Surge: "Throw attack that renders the enemy immobile" Infinity Storm: "HC Gauge rises continually" * Soul Stone Infinity Surge: "Far-reaching attack that leeches the enemy's vitality" Infinity Storm: "Revive a fallen opponent and rush the opponent, fighting as one" Stages * Underground Stadium * Autumn Sidewalk * Northern Mountains * Dr. Gero's Lab * Refugee Kamp * Swamp * City Escape * Angel Island * Geese Tower * Star Destroyer Dock * Outworld Marketplace * Pena Duro * Dark Dimension * Brainiac's Ship * Throne Room * Training Room Category:Dimension Brawl Category:Sequel